Cooking -- Prep Recipes
Remember there are 2 kinds of Preps, Prep Recipes and Prep Dishes. Also don't forget to make use of the Recipe Helper on the beYou World Website. Full List of beYou Recipes... Prep Recipes These are RECIPES that do not give you a meal to eat, they add assets to your account for a prepared ingredient that can be used in another recipe. Categories are Boiled Pasta, Boiled Veges, Boiled Rice, Boiled Misc, Sauteed, Base, Sauce, Sliced, Spice Blend Commonly used prepared ingredients are used for Prep Recipes, such as Sauteed Onions and Garlic which is used in many recipes. This allows you to prep these ingredients in advance in large or small servings as needed. It also helps you to earn additional cooking skill points. Prep Recipe Made Ingredients expire in 30 days from being added to your assets, however you can remove them from your assets and deliver them to yourself to store in your inventory without expiring by packaging these using a beYou Prepped Food Packager and/or sell them if you wish. These are noted on recipe cards that use these ingredients by adding the following next to the ingredient name - *This is from a separate recipe* Prep Dishes These are dishes inside of a recipe that do not give you a meal to eat, they add assets to your account for a prepared ingredient that can be used in another recipe. Like step 1, step 2, to the final dish, etc. Example being a floured chicken leg dish to be fried in the next dish with other ingredients. Certain Prep Dishes can also send you a platter to be used with the Main Platter of the recipe for texture change or serving purposes. Example being a bowl of Tomato Sauce to be used with Spaghetti. You are required to cook every dish in a recipe to fully complete it and earn the Cooking Skill Points for that recipe. If for some reason you had to quit cooking or crashed during cooking of a recipe with Prep Dishes, you might find you have the assets for that dish already in your assets when you start the recipe again. You can decide to skip the dish and complete the recipe to get the full meal delivered but you will NOT get the Cooking Skill Points as every dish was not completed. Prep Dishes are usually not commonly used prepared ingredients but are only for this specific recipe. When we find we have a Prep Dish that becomes used in more then a few recipes, we might convert that to a Prep Recipe instead and change the Recipe with the Prep Dish to use the new Prep Recipe. In that case, you would be required to either purchase and load the Prep Recipe to prepare it yourself or buy the ingredient from a store like any other ingredient. Prep Dish ingredients do not expire and cannot be removed or delivered from your assets by any packager. They will remain in your assets until used. if you need to cook more then 2 servings of a recipe, you must prepare just these Prep Dishes for as many uses as you will need. Category:Cooking Category:Recipes